Solomon Guard
The Solomon Guard are the collective regiments raised from the rough and savage world of Solomon's Folly. They are particularly skilled at line combat and field elite cavalry forces made up of deadly frontier gunslingers known as Solomon's Rangers. History Colonization of Solomon Solomon's Folly was first populated by mankind during the Great Crusade, but would not play any major role throughout the Crusade or the Horus Heresy, as the population consisted of a few sparse mining settlements and the Planetary Capitol on the eastern coast of the planets main continent. During the Heresy a sizable Ork force, known as WAAAGH! Krunchjaw, was defeated in orbit of Solomon's Folley, and a small population of greenskins managed to crash land on the planet. To this day Feral Ork tribes are the foremost issue the Solomonian people deal with on a daily basis. Raising of the Guard The Solomon Guard would be formed during the Imperial reformation, in order to better combat the Feral Ork hordes that swiftly became a problem not but a few years after the Heresy. The new Solomon Guard proved to be a successful fighting force, and the Feral Orks were driven back to the western frontiers of the planets major continent. Culture Though considered backwards by some of the more civilized elements of Imperial society, the people of Solomon's Folly are noted to be an extremely resilient and hard working people, having tamed their savage and rugged homeworld through their own blood, sweat, and deep faith in the Emperor. Sex Bearing on the chivaric culture of the Solomanian people, only men are allowed to serve in the Solomon Guard. Recruitment and Replenishment The vast majority of the Solomon Guards forces are recruited from the well populated agricultural communities in the mid west of the major continent or from the civilized regions to the east. Surprisingly 90% of all recruits are volunteers, such is the patriotic fervor the Solomainian government instills in its peoples. However, the elite Rangers are mostly recruited from the lawless settlements further west of the continent, where only the most hardened criminals and outlaws find refuge. There are a few guardsmen drawn from the various small island nations that dot the planets single ocean, but they are usually put in segregated regiments. Organization The Solomon Guard follow the basic structure set down by the Departmento Minitorum, and are strict adherents to the chain of command. The only exception are the Rangers, who, being made up of lawbreakers and bounty hunters, are commanded personally by a Commissar or junior Commissar. Special Forces Solomon's Rangers The Rangers are elite Rough Rider and close quarters combat infantry. The Rangers are recruited from the vast numbers of deadly gunslingers and outlaws that populate the harsh western settlements of Solomon's Folly. The Rangers are often outlaws whose familiarity with murder have kept them alive in the hardscrabble settlements to the west where the only law is the law of the handcannon. They are often rounded up en masse by the Solomainan government and given two options, hang at the neck till dead, or be conscripted into the Rangers for a tour of duty. If they survive their tour or tours (depending on the severity of their crimes) they are pardoned and released back into the wastes they call home to continue their lives of crime and debauchery. However, some hardened mercenaries and bounty hunters from these same regions can and have joined of their own volition, drawn in by the exorbitant sums of money they are paid for a single tour. (starting with a sizable lump sum that only increases with every confirmed kill in the field) To these dangerous individuals, the art of pistoleering is second nature to them, as is the skills of tracking and trailblazing. They are savagely skilled hand to hand fighters, and some of the best equestrians in the Imperium. In spite of their general lack of discipline and respect for authority, they are without a doubt one of the most crucial elements of the Solomon Guard, acting as scouts and skirmishers, striking at the foes vulnerable flanks and rear, and foraging a path through enemy lines. Ogryn Levy Infantry Ogryns were imported to Solomon's Folly at its colonization, primarily as labor for the various ore rich mines found on the world. Over time Ogryns have become a common sight on Solomon's Folly, with most wealthy inhabitants and businesses having small armies of Ogryn workers for various purposes. However, the fighting strength of the Ogryn race was never lost on the people of Solomon's Folly and since the first groups of basic militia were formed to fight off the various predators of the worlds wilds, Ogryns Levies have been a staple of Solomanian infantry. Large, strong, and loyal (sometimes to a fault) Ogryin Levies are often used to dig trenches or perform other menial but vital battlefield tasks. They are also used to support advances and deal with the enemy in close quarters combat, as well as operate certain heavy weapons platforms. Adhering to the modern Imperial military doctrines, Ogryn Levies are separate from the standard regiments, but so often do the Levies work with a particular regiment that they become part of it in the operational sense and continue to serve with the regiment for extended periods. Ogryns of Solomon's Folly are considered superior stock by their commanders, as they have proven themselves to be markedly more intelligent and obedient than other specimens of their race. Though far from being geniuses, it is known that Solomanian Ogryns can be trained to operate weapons, such as the crank fired Solomon Pattern Assault Cannon and Gatling Auto-Cannon where other Ogryns must be relegated only to the Ripper Gun. More impressively, the Solomanian Ogryns can be taught simple tactics and strategies, and can even grasp the concepts of pincer movements and flanking. This might be due to the fact that large groups of Ogryns on Solomon's Folly are expected to preform somewhat complicated tasks as servants to the more wealthy residents or large mining corporations, and thus have developed more complex minds as a result. Regardless, they are still Ogryns, and skills above the understanding the basic mechanics of the weapons and tools they are trained from their first day to use are rare and far between. Tactics The Solomon Guard fight in the style of their ancestors as dictated by centuries of internal strife and battle against Ork hordes. Thus they are a primarily defensive force, utilizing trench lines and anti-infantry artillery to hold back the foe launching various skirmishes behind them and at their flanks. When the enemies hold on the field of battle is weakened, it is a standard tactic to launch an immediate counter charge to fully overwhelm their lines. Due to the limited production capacities and modernization of Solomon's Folly, the Solomon Guard lack large amounts of armored vehicles, producing only a few modern Imperial war machines such as the Chimera and Leman Russ Tank. And due to the primitive nature of the Feral Orks on Solomon's Folly, the Solomon Guard lack much in the way of anti-armor weaponry, making it a weak point of the regiments. Equipment The Solomon Guard are front line and skirmish fighters, capable of a wide range of engagements. Their wargear reflects this in being fairly versatile, if not slightly archaic. The Ogryn Levies are also well equipped for their roll as support and combat engineers. Solomon Pattern Las-Lock Rifle: One of many type of archaic rifle designs used by the Solomon Guard, the Solomon Patter is primarily seen in the hands of Company marksmen and experienced riflemen. Solomon Pattern Lever-Action Lasrifle: '''This rifle has been known as the standard rank-and-file rifle. This rifle allows it user to fire quick, accurate shots in rapids succession. This rifle has been commonly seen among Calvary, Skirmishers and Basic Infantry. '''Combat Knife: '''This Standard Combat maybe as big as a man's forearm, but its has been knows for its versatility and usefulness on close quarter situations. There are also reports of soldiers mounting these knives on their rifles, preparing for a bayonet charge. '''Hatchet: This simple logging tool has become a standard favorite among the soldiers of the Solomon Guard. This tool allows for the construction of encampments as well as man-made-defenses. Can also be used as a melee in a pinch. Monomolecular Saber: This sword is a common weapon among the officers on the field in the Solomon Guard. Many Ork, Rebel, and Heretic has fallen this ancient, yet deadly blade. Solomon Pattern Chainsword a.k.a "The Grinder": The Solomon Pattern Chainsword was built by the hands of the brutal and bloodthirsty outlaws and bandits of Solomon's Folly western frontier. This weapon was made as a means of intimidation rather than combat, but it is nonetheless brutally effective. The addition of larger than normal teeth also increases sheer intimidation value. "The Grinder" uses primitive fossil fuel and an innovative torque system which increases the throttle speed of the chain teeth, which means a more deadly cut, along with a extremely bloody mess. Despite the "The Grinders" primitive nature, is not something any foe wants to be on the receiving end of. This weapon is found almost exclusively within the ranks of the Rangers, though on occasion the Commissars who keep track of and command them have been seen utilizing the Solomon Pattern Chainsword to great effect. Solomon Pattern Handcannon: '''A masterpiece of slugthrowing technology, the Solomon Pattern Handcannon is the most popular weapon on its world of origin and is practically ubiquitous in the elite Ranger companies. This firearm is powerful enough to kill a fully armored Space Marine, yet can be fired by nearly any solider given rudimentary training in the use of small arms. Its power, accuracy, and robust nature, have made it a prized weapon across the whole of the Imperium. '''Laspistol: '''Standard pistol for your average guardsman, often wielded in pairs by officers. Useful in close quarters. '''Solomon Pattern Lever-Action Shotgun: This Weapon was first made and incorporated into the Solomon Guard's armory as a response and solution to the number of Feral Ork tribes roaming Solomon's Folly. It has the mobility and fire power needed to take Feral Orks down in close quarters, and thus it has proven invaluable against the other more diverse enemies of man. Solomon Pattern Flamer: Primitive and but nontheless deadly, the Solomon Pattern Flamer is useful for clearing out enemy trenches and emplacements. Although, due to its ancient design, it requires two gas cylinders mounted on the users back, making quite cumbersome to the user. It also makes its user a large and obvious target. The gas cylinders also tend to explode when shot. But despite its flaws its the perfect weapon for clearing out enemy defenses and positions. Kreig Pattern Grenade Launcher: In response for a better way to deploy grenades, the Solomon Guard adopted the Krieg Pattern Grenade Launcher as the perfect Anti-infantry and Anti-light armor weapon. Solomon Pattern Ogryn Shotgun a.k.a "Thumper Shotgun": Made as a standard sidearm of the Ogryn Levies, mostly for those digging the trenches, this hulking, sawed off, double barreled weapon is designed to obliterate tight groupings of foes at close range. Its size and power makes it impossible for an unaugmented human to fire without breaking a few ribs and dislocating an arm, but to an Ogryn, it is a comfortably large and easy to use firearm. (It is also sturdy enough to be used as an effective club) Ogryn Utility Shovel: Designed with Ogryn's in mind, this large shovel can be used as a deadly melee weapon with ease. Its bladed edges, though not particularly sharp, can hew an Ork in half with the force its Ogryn wielders can strike with. Its flat is also thick enough to crush and maim even Space Marine sized opponents with little effort. Solomon Pattern Assault Cannon: '''A primitive yet effective weapon, the Solomon Pattern Assault Cannon features a crank powered firing motor as opposed to a more modern electric one. Regardless, this only slightly slows its rate of fire, and makes it marginally more prone to jamming. The Solomon Pattern Assault Cannon is often seen on a wheeled, gatling platform, operated by a three man team, two to position the gun, one to fire. However, there are also models designed to be operated by Ogryns. These shoulder mounted examples take advantage of the Solomainan Ogryn's superior training and slightly above average intelligence and transform the Ogryn into a formidable heavy weapons platform. The simple crank firing mechanism is easy for the simple minded Ogryns to understand, and the ingenious harness system allows the ammunition boxes to be placed on the Ogryns back and the belt fed into the gun. However, the Ogryn gunner is dependent on his smaller comrades to reload their ammo packs constantly. '''Solomon Pattern Gatling Auto-Cannon: The primary anti-vehicle weapon utilized by the Soloman Guard, the Solomon Pattern Gatling Auto-Cannon is the bane of monstrous creatures and vehicles of any army. Often mounted on Gun Trucks (sacrificing troop capacity to do so) or found as a harness mounted weapon on Ogryn gunners, the Gatling Auto-Cannon can rain utter destruction upon all before it. Artillery Much of the Solomon Guards armory is built with the native Feral Orks in mind, and thus their artillery is meant for an anti-infantry and light armor role as opposed to the elimination of heavy and super heavy vehicle platforms. Thudd Gun The Thudd Gun is the premier artillery piece of the Solomon Guard, ideal for scattering the native Feral Ork hordes on the battlefield and just as effective against any other enemy. Rows upon rows of Thudd Guns allow the Solomon Guard to hold back any foe and easily deal with even massed vehicle charges. However, Thudd Guns cannot even sufficiently irritate enemy super heavy vehicles such as heretic Baneblades or Chaos Scout Titans. (Though they can bring down a Stompa in a pinch) Vehicles As Solomon's Folly has limited manufacturing power, the most the Solomon Guard can obtain are small transport trucks, along with lightly armored assault trucks. Chimeras and Leman Russ battle tanks are also seen within the regiment, but within small numbers. Any regiment within the Solomon Guard are considered lucky when they obtain a Leman Russ or a Chimera. Solomon Pattern Troop Transport a.k.a "Gun Truck" Mining vehicles renovated for war, the "Gun Truck" is a simply a four wheeled flatbed truck with a Heavy Stubber, Solomon Pattern Assault Cannon, or a Solomon Pattern Gatling Auto-Cannon mounted on the back and a reinforced bed. Primarily a troop transport when the more modern Chimeras are relegated to being mobile HQ's, legions of these are seen throughout the Solomon Guard and are vital to the rapid ddeploymentand fire support of the Solomon Guard infantry forces. Leman Russ Punisher The most common Leman Russ variant seen in the Solomon Guard, the Punisher is every Solomanian commanders dream, a truer anti-infantry vehicle cannot be found. The Punisher has seen the defeat of even the most powerful Feral Ork Tribes on Solomon's Folly fall under a nigh endless hail of firepower, and in the ranks of the Solomon Guard, it can find no better pilots than the Solomainan tank pilots who reverently maintain it as their regiments trump card. Leman Russ Demolisher Though utilized to a lesser extent than the Punisher and Exterminator, the Demolisher is prized for the sheer power its cannon brings to bear, and how effective it is at scattering mass charges. Leman Russ Exterminator Seen operating in an identical function to the Punisher, the Exterminator is more inclined to target enemy light vehicles and monsterous creatures. Leman Russ Eradicator Extremely rare in the Solomon Guard, this heavy hitter is used by the lucky few regiments that possess them to bury the foe within their own fortifications and bring down enemy super heavies. Chimera Solomon Pattern Assault Bike Solomanian Warhorses Some of the finest bred steeds in all of the Imperium, the Solomanian Warhorse is a Notable Regiments Heroes Relations Qoutes Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments